Forever Sleep
by Potter.vs.Cullen
Summary: Takes place after ECLIPSE  so beware of SPOILERS from the series. EdwardBella romance, Jacob Dramarama, a little scary vampire stuff in there...T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to my story, Forever Sleep. It the last page of the final chapter of Eclipse, suggesting that we aren't including the Epilogue for Jacob. (i 3 him, too) Ummm...I'm almost done with my first chapter, and then we'll be rolling!

I do not own anyone or any plot kind of thing you may recognize from the TWILIGHT series by STEPHENIE MEYER. They belong to her, forever and ever. **This page is taken directly from her book**. (I did that in bold so that EVERYONE would know that I'm not trying to copywrite here. I would never!)

Anyway, enjoy!

The rain started to drip through the clouds just then, a few scattered drops that made faint _thuds_ as they struck the grass.

I glowered at the sky.

"I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny beads of water from my cheeks.

"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."

He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand.

Where it would stay – conceivably for the rest of eternity.


	2. Ch 1: Bulletproof

A/N: I do not own Bella, Edward, or any other characters/plots relating to Stephenie Meyer's TWILIGHT series

CHAPTER 1: Bulletproof

I slipped my arms around my new fiancé's frozen neck, my newly adorned left hand on top of my right. 

Edward kissed my hand softly before making sure I was securely attached to his stone cold figure. We ran.

I love being on his back as he runs – it's scary but exciting at the same time. I feel like I'm flying – on the wings of my stone angel.

"Hey, Edward?" Even I could hear the apprehension in my voice. I could feel him tense with worry.

"Yes, Bella. Is something wrong, darling?"

I smiled. He rarely calls me by a pet name like that. I kissed him quickly on the neck in thanks. "Not exactly…I'm just worried about how Charlie's going to react."

He began to slow his lightning fast pace and eventually stopped. We were already at [his car/my truck, conveniently. He slid me off his back and into the passenger seat. Before I could buckle my belt, he was seated next to me.

He took my left hand in both of his, squeezing it softly. "Why are you so worried about telling him? Surely it won't be that bad."

"I just think that he might still hold a grudge against you…for – leaving me. He suffered – not nearly as much as I did, and in a different way, of course – right along with me."

I saw the pain flash through his eyes and his face twist into a slight grimace, as always happened when this particular subject was brought up. I've forgiven him, of course, he's just never forgiven himself.

I stretched my free arm out, my right hand gently touching his face. He seemed to relax against my touch, leaning ever so lightly into my hand.

I couldn't bear his pained silence – I had to speak. "You do know that I've forgiven you, right? You did what you had to do."

"But if only I had listened to you that night. Or Carlisle. Or Esme or Alice. Everyone tried to tell me that I was making too big a deal out of it and we didn't have to leave. But I overreacted, as I often do when it comes to your safety. Charlie has every right to be angry with me." 

"No, he doesn't! You were trying to protect me by leaving. You meant for it to be good for me. You came back when you found out how horribly wrong it went. Charlie is just extraordinarily pigheaded and stubborn, and probably enjoys being angry with you."

"Well, I'd rather him have no reason to be angry, and I hope wholeheartedly – figuratively, of course – that we get his approval."

"I suppose we'll never know until we try, hm? Let's go." I put my left hand in his right as he started the car. He drove quickly, I'm sure. And I'm sure that if I hadn't been so caught up in what I was about to do I would be freaking out. But I was too busy thinking about how Charlie might react.

The car began to slow, and I looked up to see Edward turning the car onto my street. I told him to park in the street, not the driveway, just in case someone needed to make a quick getaway.

Edward's mouth twisted into something between a smile and a frown, but he complied.

He turned off the car and go out to open my door for me. After doing so, he held out a hand to help me up. I accepted gratefully, and we walked hand in hand to the door, which Edward – of course – opened for me.

I walked in slowly. So slowly, apparently, that Edward felt the need to set his hands at the small of my back and push me forward gently. Amazingly, I did not fall flat on my face as I would have expected.

I found Charlie laying on the couch watching a baseball game. I stomped clumsily into the room. I took a deep breath. I could do this.

"Hey, Dad?" See? Easy. No big deal.

"Yeah Bells?" He turned his head and sat up. He seemed perfectly amiable until he saw Edward. He scowled and turned back around.

I looked to my fiancé for assistance. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and put his lips against my ear, making me shiver. "I'm right here with you forever. No matter what your father says. We'll always be together. It will work out."

I took in one more deep breath and wriggled out of his embrace. I went and sat on the floor by Charlie's head, my bejeweled hand casually behind my back.

"Dad, I need to talk to you. Would you mind turning the game off for a few minutes?"

Grumbling, he reached for the remote and clicked off the television. "What is it, Bella?"

Wow. That tone in his voice! I was already frustrated with him and his stupid prejudiced reactions, and I hadn't even told him the news yet.

"All right. This is really important, Dad. I need you to promise me that you'll try to keep an open mind."

His curiosity was getting the better of him now, I could tell. "I'll try, Bells. What's the big deal?"

I stood up and Edward walked over to my side, taking my hand. "Okay, Dad. Well, you see – um – you know that Edward and I have been going out for a while, yeah? Well, Edward proposed to me recently and-"

"What?!" Charlie leapt off the sofa, sucking in his gut as he did. Trying to look a little more fierce, I suppose. "No! Absolutely not, Isabella! You will not be marrying him!"

"Dad, I already said yes! There is nothing you can do or say to change my mind! I would, though, like to know what it is you thought you could possibly say to try to change my mind."

He was already turning red. If I weren't so mad at him, I would probably worry about his health. "You did not see from my point of view how his leaving affected you, Isabella. If he left you again-"

"But he won't, Dad. He has promised me time and time again that he never will. I've forgiven him completely. I know now why he left in the first place, and if you knew, you might be able to forgive him, too!"

"I will never forgive him, Isabella. You will not marry him, you will not!"

"You should, and you had better believe that I WILL marry him." And with that, and Edward following me, I walked out on my dad.

A/N: Okay, I know it was kinda short. Sorry about that! I have Ch. 2 written, just not typed up. It's much longer. I haven't even started Ch. 3 yet, though. I'll get on that . Please review!


End file.
